


Friends

by xBrokenSecretsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBrokenSecretsx/pseuds/xBrokenSecretsx
Summary: In which Dahyun finally worked up the courage to ask Tzuyu out for a Movie, but it’s “NOT a date”, despite what all her other members seem to think. Dahyun has feelings for the Taiwanese girl, though she claims she knows Tzuyu doesn’t having feelings for her as anything more than friends.Everything on the outting was seemingly perfect, until suddenly it wasn’t.. and even when one things fixed something else happens, and it seems they can’t catch a break.





	1. It’s Not a Date..

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally meant to be a one shot, however it took a mind of its own, and I will now write it in parts. Its probably only going to be 3-4 chapters long though.. but we’ll see.
> 
> Haven’t proof read yet.. apologies in advance.

Dahyun tugged at the sleeves of the jumper, Chaeyoung and Momo had forced her to wear, as she sat on the living room couch, looking around the dorm nervously.Momo was seated beside her browsing through her phone, a small smirk on her lips sensing the younger girl’s nerves.

 

“Dahyunie relax a little would you?” Chaeyoung chuckled as she sat down beside the older girl, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. Like Momo she could sense the nerves radiating off the girl.

 

“I am very much relaxed thank you” dahyun responded defensively, though she made no effort to pull away from the girl.

 

“Oh Tzuyu-ah!” Momo’s voice casually rang, as she turned her gaze from the phone to the hall, causing the ginger-haired girl beside her to practically jump and nearly fall off the couch, at the sound of the youngest members name.

 

Dahyun and Momo fell into a fit of laughter, clearly having a grand old time teasing their nervous friend.

 

“I hate you both.” Dahyun mumbled as she crossed her arms, standing up and moving away from the the two.

 

“Oh stop being so dramatic Dubu” Momo said in-between laughter, wiping at the tears starting to escape her eyes.

 

“Glad you two are finding comedy at my expense” the pale skinned girl mumbled, looking back at her friends as she puffed out her cheeks and pouted once more. 

 

“I don’t understand why you’re so nervous Dubs” Chaeyoung said as looked up at her, finally having calmed her laughter. “You were the one who asked her out on the date after all.”

 

Dahyun swallowed. Chaeyoung was right, she was the one who had proposed the idea of going out for a movie, wanting to spend sometime alone with Tzuyu, away from the rest of their friends.

 

“It’s NOT a date!” The nervous girl shot back defensively, instantly feeling her cheeks burn red at the outburst. She quickly began fiddling with her fingers as she gazed at the floor. ”besides.. I hadn’t expected her to actually say yes...”

 

“Sure... it’s not a date” Momo said making quotation marks with her fingers, the sarcasm in her voice, rolling off her tongue. 

 

“It’s not!!” Dahyun groaned grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the oldest girl.

 

“Why wouldn’t she say yes? It’s quite obvious she likes you just as much as you like her” Chaeyoung said looking up at her best friend thoughtfully.

 

The gingered haired girl chuckled a bit, running a hand through her hair nervously. “Haha very funny Chae”

 

“I wasn’t making a joke?”

 

Dahyun rolled her eyes “she doesn’t like me that way..” she stated simply with a nonchalant shrug.

 

“Gosh you’re so dense” Momo mumbled as she shook her head at the girl, earning another pillow to the face, though she didn’t let herself stay hit this time.

 

Chaeyoung fell into another fit of laughter, as she watched her best friend go at it with her girlfriend. The sound of footsteps and someone clearing their throat, was enough to cause the hairs on he back of Dahyun’s neck to stand up.

 

Standing in the doorway of the living room were Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Mina. The youngest member was no where to be seen, much to Dahyun’s relief.

 

“Tzuyu will be out shortly” Mina said with a soft smile, as she looked over at Dahyun.

 

“And she looks amazing, so you better not forget to compliment her!” Nayeon said as she looked at the girl, arms crossed over her shoulders. “I see Momo and Chaeyoung worked their magic, glad to see you aren’t dressed like an ahjussi today”

 

Dahyun swallowed and nodded slightly.

 

“Nayeon calmed down.. you’re making her nervous” Jeongyeon chuckled, squeezing the eldest girl’s hip slightly.

 

“I am calm, but excuse me for being defensive, when this hooligan is taking MY baby girl out on a date..” Nayeon said dramatically placing a hand over her chest.

 

“According to Dahyun It’s not a date..” Momo said as as she looked over at the other three girls.

 

The trio in the doorway turned there attention from Dahyun, to Momo then back in less than a second, suddenly bursting into a fit of laughter. It was quite obvious to all the members the relationship shared between the two girls was anything but platonic, well to everyone but the two involved of course.

 

“Yeah, and Sana’s straight” Jeongyeon said in-between her laughter.

 

“I hate you all!!” Dahyun groaned hiding her face in a pillow.

 

“If you mess up your makeup,I’ll kill you” Momo suddenly said in a serious tone, turning to look at the girl as she stopped laughing.

 

Dahyun pulled the pillow away from her face pouting, as the other girls continued to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Jihyo’s voice rang out as she walked into the living room, Sana in tow as their hands were intertwined.

 

Dahyun glanced up just in time to see Tzuyu walk into the room, following behind the girls, she suddenly felt her breath get hitched in her throat at the sight of the youngest member.

 

The older girls had fixed her makeup, and while it wasn’t dramatic, it suited the Taiwanese girl’s features well. Her elegant purple hair, was glossy, and immaculately fixed into a series of soft waves, that framed her faced perfectly. Her outfit while nothing fancy, a pair of high waisted shorts a fitted tank top paired with a jacket and ankle length booths, but it suited the girl so well.

 

It wasn’t until Chaeyoung came up beside Dahyun and nudged her, that the girl realized she had been staring. She blinked a few times, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks at having been caught staring.

 

“Dahyunie are you felling okay?” Tzuyu asked in concern seeing the flush on the older girls face. “Are you feverish?” She asked innocently as she moved to feel the girl’s forehead, prompting Dahyun to take a step back as she shook her head.

 

“N-no Tzu, I’m fine, really” She answered softly, flashing the younger girl a smile, ignoring the quite giggles from the older girls and chaeyoung.

 

“Okay” Tzuyu said with a soft smile, relief instantly washing over her. “Good”

 

“You look very pretty today” Dahyun said as she looked up at her “N-n that you don’t look pretty every other day that is, because obviously you do... ” she quickly rambled on, her nerves starting to get to her again.

 

“Thank you” Tzuyu said a small blush forming on her face as she smiled “You’re not so bad yourself.”

 

The older girls began to coo at them, and comments like “awe look at our babies flirting” and “they grow up so fast” began to fill the dorm.

 

After what felt like an eternity of side comments, the oldest Maknae finally reached her limit.

 

“We’re gonna go now” Dahyun said quickly, her desire to escape giving her the courage to boldly grab Tzuyu’s hand and lead her out of the dorm, before anyone could say something to fluster them further.

 

Once out of the dorm, and down a couple of streets, Dahyun felt a tug on her arm snapping her out of her hurried mindset. She stopped walking looking back Tzuyu, who she had been dragging along for the past who knows how many blocks.

 

“Oh my gosh, Tzuyu I’m so sorry,” she began to apologize, but the younger girl simply shook her head chuckling a little.

 

“Don’t be” The Taiwanese girl said softly, trying to catch her breath “I wanted to get out of there just as bad as you did”

 

“They’re so annoying” Dahyun said with a defeated sigh, thinking about their friends back at the dorm.

 

“Maybe.. but they mean well” Tzuyu said with smile, that made the older girls insides feel like jelly.

 

Dahyun nodded a bit, then pushed the thoughts of the other girls away, wanting to focus her attention on Tzuyu. “We Should we catch a cab now, the movie theater is quite a walk away” she said as she looked around

 

“It’s actually right down there” Tzuyu said with a giggle as she pointed at the theater, at the end of the block.

 

“But.. h-how...” Dahyun began to ask, looking at the theater before her.

 

“You’re quite the fast and dedicated walker, when you’re trying to get away from people..”

 

“Oh my gosh... I dragged you all the way.. Tzu I’m sooo sorry!” Dahyun said facepalming herself.

 

“Would you stop apologizing?” Once again Tzuyu let out a laugh, the sound music to the other girls ears, instantly putting her at ease.

 

“Sorry.. I mean.. sor- you know what lets just go inside” The flustered girl said quickly taking, The younger girl’shand once more and leading her into the theater.

 

Once they got their tickets, and after raiding the concession stand for just about all they could carry, the pair made their way to the theater. It was a pretty busy, considering it was a weekend, and Dahyun had to keep looking over her shoulder to make sure she didn’t lose Tuzyu to the crowd. From the corner of her eye she could see, guys checking out the younger girl’s figure, and she had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from from losing her composure.

 

Once inside the theater the two found their seats not all the way up front, but not all the way in the back, strictly in the center seated in the middle two seats. Dahyun’s favorite place to sit, in order to have the best viewing experience.

 

The two were early and spent their time talking about random things, Dahyun listened to everything the youngest girl said with the ought most attention, appreciating this one on one time with the usually reserved girl she was use to seeing back at the dorm. Tzuyu felt at ease with The ginger haired girl, she always had, talking to her just felt right.

 

Somehow they had gotten into a playful debate over some nonsense that had been going on, on twitter involving the Remy from Ratatouille and Stuart Little. Each on picking a side and arguing over who was right.

 

“Realistically speaking neither one would win, cause their both too soft to get into a real fight... Remy was a snobby Rat who thought he was better than everyone else, while Stuart was a spoiled little privileged mouse... they’d probably just become friends” Dahyun concluded, making both girls fall into a fit of giggles.

 

“I hear the movies really good, everyone’s been raving about it” Dahyun said as she stopped laughing, bouncing in her seat.

 

“Quite frankly I find the previews to be the best part of coming to the movie theater” The purple haired girl said softly, swiping a piece of popcorn from the tub in Dahyun’s hand and placing it in her mouth.

 

The older girl chuckled, nodding a bit at the younger girl’s comment. “Can’t argue with you there.. the previews are always the best.”

 

Tzuyu slipped her jacket off her shoulders, laying it out on the back of her seat. Dahyun but her lip, as her eyes caught view of the way the top hugged the Taiwanese girl’s figure perfectly, no doubt Sana and Nayeon’s work, She’d make sure to strangle them later on.

 

“Dahyunie?” Tzuyu’s voice called breaking Dahyun from her thoughts.

 

“Hm?” Dahyun asked blinking a few times, looking up at the taller girl.

 

“I said I’m going to use the bathroom before the previews start” Tzuyu said with a laugh, as she stood up.

 

“Do you want me to come with?” Dahyun asked beginning to stand up, but the younger girl simply shook her head.

 

“No, I don’t want anyone to take out seats I know these are your favorites” The latter said thoughtfully. “I’ll be right back” she said heading down the steps and out the theater.

 

Dahyun let out a small sigh glancing around, at the sudden loneliness she felt with Tzuyu’s absence. She glanced down at her phone seeing a few messages from Momo and Chaeyoung, she rolled her eyes shutting her phone to do not disturb and slipping it into her bag. She felt the lights in the theater dim, signaling the start of the previews, she bit her lip glancing at the empty seat beside her. Tzuyu still hadn’t comeback, she reached for her phone about to text the younger girl about the starting of the previews, but stopped herself not wanting to make her feel rushed.

 

Dahyun sighed softly deciding instead to focus on the movie trailers, so she could fill in the Taiwanese girl on what she’d miss. Her idea started off okay, making notes of the first few previews, but once the final preview rolled around and the infomercial for the procedures of watching the movie started playing, with still no sign of the younger girl, the older girl felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It wasn’t like to Tzuyu to miss the previews, especially when they were her favorite part.

 

Was she feeling sick? Had something happened? Did she get lost in the large crowds outside?

 

A million thoughts began to fill the Dahyun’s head and she quickly grabbed the other girls bag and jacket, intent on tracking her down.

 

She looked around the theater, the congested crowds had dissolved most people having filed into their respective theater, with the exceptions of a rowdy group of guys, crowded around and inside the arcade area of the theater, though there wasstill no sign of the girl. She bit her lip deciding to try the bathroom, it was empty for the most part, quite, with a majority of the stalls opened. As she turned around to leave, she heard a faint whimper coming from the furthest stall back and felt her stomach drop at the familiar voice. She found her feet carrying her towards the whimpering stall, something in between a jog and speed walk. As she got closer, the voice was unmistakable. She knocked on the door lightly.

 

The Whimpers that had been coming out of the stall stopped, as if the girl on the other side was holding her breath. Dahyuntried knowing again, but got no response. She sighed softly trying once more.

 

“Tzu.. it’s me Dahyun” She called softly as she leaned against the door. There was a silence, followed by some sniffles as the girl on the other side shuffled in the stall. “Come on Tzu.. open up.. please” She pleaded knocking lightly again.

 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, the click if the stall being unlocked filled the silent bathroom, as the younger girl emerged from behind the door.

 

The sight in front of her cause Dahyun’s heart to drop. Tzuyu’s eyes were red from where she’d been crying, but they weren’t the only red thing the older girl noticed. Red marks were present on both The Taiwanese girl’s wrists and arms, from the looks of them, they were marks from where someone had grabbed the girl. The marks on her wrists were starting to turn dark, clearly beginning to form bruises.

 

“Tzu...” Dahyun began but the younger girl simply crumpled, walking towards her unnie as she buried her face in her hair, her body shaking. The shorter girl instantly wrapping her arms around the girl, as she held her tightly.

 

“C-can we go home?” Tzuyu’s shaking voice pleaded, barely above a whisper, as she held onto dahyun.

 

“Yeah.. yea, lets go home” Dahyun whispered softly, gently prying herself from Tzuyu’s hold and draping her jacket over the girls shoulders. She could feel The younger girl, cling to her shoulder as she lead her out of the theater. Thankfully they were able to catch a taxi the moment they stepped out the theater. The ride home was silent, with the exception of Tzuyu’s sniffles. She was still clinging to Dahyun’s arm as she laid her head on her shoulder. The atmosphere was heavy, the older girl full of concern as to what had actually happened to the younger girl. Her mind started going places she didn’t want it to go, and she found herself shuddering at the thoughts. Once they got home, the thoughts hadn’t subsided, though Tzuyu body seemed to have calmed down as the shaking had subsided, though she still clung to Dahyun, as they walked from the car to the dorms front door.

 

Once they were inside, they hadn’t managed to get very far when the other seven girl’s realized their arrival thanks to the opening of the door.

 

“You guys are back already??” Jihyo asked as she stood up from where she was seated behind Sana, the other girls starting to stand as well, curious as to the girl’s early arrival.

 

From the corner of her eye Dahyun noticed Chaeyoung freeing herself from Momo’s grasp, skipping towards her best friends. “Was the movie boring? Did you guys...” she began asking, but stopped short once she noticed Tzuyu’s puffy eyes. The unusual body language also through her off guard as the younger girl clung onto Dahyun. The jacket starting to slip from Tzuyu’s shoulder, made the shorter Girl notice the marks starting to form on her wrists and arms.

 

“Tzu.. w-what happened?” Chaeyoung swallowed, the other girls followed her trail of sight they mouths dropping at the sight before them.

 

Dahyun swallowed looking at the Taiwanese girl beside her, watching as her lower lip began to tremble. Instead of speaking the youngest member simply shook her head as she let go of Dahyun, pushing past the other girls, and retreating to her room.

 

“Tzuyu!” Dahyun called, but the sound of the room door shutting and locking was the only response she got.

 

The dorm was filled with an uncomfortable silence as the eight girls stood in the living room, seven of them exchanging looks before looking at the eighth girl, still looking towards the hall where the youngest girl had disappeared.

 

“Dahyun-ah... what happened?” Jihyo’s soft voice finally spoke up, breaking Dahyun’s gaze from the hall.

 

Dahyun bit her lip as she looked from Jihyo, to the other members, before casting her gaze to the floor. “I-I.. I really don’t know..”


	2. AfterMath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie theater Aftermath, and finding out what happened to Tzuyu.

Silence filled the dorms once Dahyun had spoken, and no one knew how to proceed. The older girls exchanged looks, no one knowing what to say, as they watched The ginger haired girl slump into the couch.

 

It had been approximately an hour or so since the two girls had come back to the dorms and they still hadn’t managed to figure out what had happened to their youngest Maknae.

 

Dahyun, who hadn’t moved from the couch since arriving, bit her lip nervously as she felt herself consumed with her thoughts. Momo and Jeongyeon were also seated in the living room, speaking quietly to one another. Chaeyoung hadn’t left her side since they’d arrived, rubbing soft circles into the older girls back comfortingly trying to get her to come out of her thoughts. She knew very well that Dahyun’s silence meant something weighed heavily on her mind, and given whatever had happened earlier, it was nothing good.

 

Perceptive as always the small club was spot on, as Dahyun began to fiddle with her fingers. A mix of emotions crossing her mind, ranging from anger, to sadness, to guilt. The guilt especially tugging at her heart.

 

If I hadn’t waited so long to go find her, could I have prevented whatever it was that happened?

 

The thoughts kept running through her mind, scenarios of every kind coming to her. She could feel her nails digging into her palm as she held her fists tight, any harder and she might draw blood, though she didn’t seem to care.

 

“Whatever happened, It’s not your fault Dahyunie” Chaeyoung said said softly, squeezing the girls arm. The action snapped the older girl from her thoughts, her clutch on her fists loosening.

 

She blinked a few times glancing over at Chaeyoung, nodding her head slightly though she said nothing. Chae’s words we’re soon quickly forgotten once footsteps were heard approaching the living room, causing Dahyun to glance up.

 

In stepped the remaining members, all except the Tzuyu of course who hadn’t left her room since arrival. Judging by the frowns on their faces, it was obvious they hadn’tbeen able to get anything out of the youngest.

 

“How is she?” Dahyun asked quickly bitting her lip as she spoke.

 

“She refuses to speak to any of us” Nayeon said with a sigh, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

 

“Just shakes her head and avoids eye contact” Mina added quietly

 

“She also refuses to let anyone touch her, the second anyone gets near she recoils and moves away.” Sana said bitting her lip.

 

The older girls replies, cause dahyun to slump further down into the couch, clenching her fists, nails once more digging into her skin.

 

The shuffling from the corner caught the girl’s attention as they glanced over to see Jeongyeon and Momo standing up, grabbing their jackets as the did.

 

“Where are you going?” Chaeyoung askedcuriously looking at the girls seriousexpressions.

 

“Movie theater” Momo said simply, earning some raised eyebrows from the others.

 

“We clearly aren’t getting answers here, there has to be someone who saw something, or at least surveillance cameras” Jeongyeon huffed as she adjusted her jacket.

 

“I want to come” Chaeyoung quickly said as she stood up, a fire in the younger girl’s eyes. She hated seeing her two best friends so upset and not being able to say or do anything here was driving her insane.

 

Jeongyeon glanced over at Jihyo, who nodded a bit.

 

“Okay little cub let’s go” Momo said plucking the smaller girl from the couch, and taking her hand.

 

“Take cafe of her” Nayeon said eyeing the two older girls.

 

“With my life” Momo said simply wrapping an arm around the smallest member protectively. “She is mine after all” earning a slap to the arm from a very red Chaeyoung.

 

Jeongyeon also gave a nod as she looked over at the oldest member, with a wink.

 

“Take care of yourself too” Nayeon said directed at both girls, but she was primarily looking at Jeongyeon. Her eyes laced with nervousness.

 

“I’ll be fine nabongs” Jeongyeon chuckled wrapping an arm around the older girl and placing a kiss to the crown of her head reassuringly.

 

With that the three departed, and left the remained five girls in the living room.

 

Dahyun was still sitting in silence, Chae’s sudden absence had her tugging at a strand of hair nervously, as she got lost in her thoughts again.

 

“Dahyun-ah” Jihyo softly called as she sat beside the younger girl, wrapping an arm around her, causing the girl to come back to reality.

 

“Y-yeah?” She asked looking up at their leader.

 

“Maybe you should go in and try to talk to Her” Jihyo suggested softly, making the ginger haired girl’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

“You guys just said she didn’t want to speak to anyone.. what is me going in there going to do?” The latter questioned.

 

“That Maybe true.. but I’ve noticed she finds it easier to talk to you and chae most of the time” Jihyo began looking over at her with a small smile “she was clinging to you when you guys came back, so maybe she’d be comfortable opening up to you.”

 

Dahyun bit her lip looking at her leader unsure of whether she should go. Would she really be able go get Tzuyu to talk to her? She really wanted nothing more than to take whatever was troubling the youngest away, it’s just she didn’t think she could.

 

“Dahyun-ah, you and Tzuyu are constantly talking, usually like the two of you are in a world of your own, and it clearly puts her at ease” Sana said softly looking at Dahyun with a soft smile.

 

“So even if she doesn’t tell you what happen, you could at least help calm her down a bit” Nayeon suggested softly, Mina nodding in agreement.

 

“Please Dahyun.. just try” Jihyo pleaded.

 

The younger glanced around, at the worried expressions the other girls all seemed to share and nodded slightly.

 

She wasn’t the only one worried about Tzuyu, and if she could help in anyway to help ease the worry they all shared, as well as comfort the youngest, then she’d surely put her all into it.

 

“O-okay” Dahyun nodded as she stood up nervously, earning a squeeze of the hand from Jihyo for comfort, before she was pushed towards the room she shared with her fellow Maknae’s.

 

She knocked on the door, glancing at the older girls who looked at her with reassuring smiles, before stepping inside and closing her door behind her.

 

The room lights were off, save for the respective lamps found by the beds night table. She walked quietly towards Tzuyu’s bed, trying to be as quite as she could in case the girl had fallen asleep. She doubted she had, but it was better to be safe.

 

It wasn’t until Dahyun was right beside the youngest girl’s bed, that she noticed Tzuyu’s body shaking. From here she could here the muffled whimpers, caught by the pillows, and knew that she was crying.

 

The sight alone made Dahyun’s heartbreak. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the crying girl and console her, take away whatever it was that was troubling her and kiss it away. Another part of her wanted to kill whoever had hurt her.

 

She watched Tzuyu’s body start to shake harder, her shoulders rising and falling faster as the gripped onto her pillow, whimpers continuing to fill the room. Without a second thought Dahyun laid herself beside the shaking girl, wrapping her arms around her as she pulled her close.

 

Tzuyu’s body instantly jerked, trying to push away from whoever was suddenly holding her. “Let me go!” Her voice cracked as she tried to pull away, the fear and panic evident in her voice.

 

Dahyun recoiled slightly at the sudden outburst, but instantly collected herself keeping her hold on the girl.

 

“Shh, Shh Tzu It’s me” She called softly trying to get her to calm down, but Tzuyu continued to try and pull herself away.

 

“I said no! Let me go!” The younger girl whimpered as she pushed at Dahyun’s chest trying to free herself from her the hold. “Please!” She cried, her eyes shut tight.

 

Dahyun felt like she was on the brink of tears, watching as Tzuyu thrashed, pushing and pulling away from in fear. It took everything she had in her not to breakdown, she couldn’t cry too, she wouldn’t be much any help to Tzuyu if she cried.

 

She let go of Tzuyu’s body, and instead brought her hands up to the crying girl’s face, holding it gently as she brushed strands of hair away from her face. “Tzu it’s me, it’s Dahyun” Dahyun called out a little louder now, still keeping her gentle tone.

 

The whimpering girl refused to open her eyes, still trying to free herself.

 

“Come on Tzu.. it’s Dubu.. Open your eyes” she said holding her face, stroking her cheeks gently. Tzuyu’s body seemed to calm down to the sound of the familiar voice and warm touch, though she continued whimper, eyes shut.

 

“Look at me.. Please” Dahyun pleaded softly, gently stroking her thumb along her cheek.

 

Tzuyu’s eyes fluttered open, focusing on the face in front of her. “U-Unnie?” Her voice cracked as she spoke, light whimpers still leaving her lips.

 

“Hey.. It’s me” Dahyun said softly, with a small smile. She watched as Tzuyu’s eyes filled with tears, before she quickly buried her face into the older girls neck. As if instinct she quickly wrapped her arms around the whimpering girl once more, rubbing soft circles on her back, lacing her hair with soft kisses.

 

“Shh I’m here.. you’re safe” Dahyun whispered, letting the younger girl cry into her neck. It wasn’t until she felt her face wet, that she realized she was also crying.

 

“I’m so sorry Tzu” she mumbled into the girl’s hair, so she couldn’t hear.

 

They stayed that way for a while, Tzuyu’s body had thankfully stopped shaking and her whimpers had also subsided. She ended up falling asleep in Dahyun’s arms, everything finally tiring her out after crying for so long. The ginger haired girl had continued to rub soft circles into the sleeping girl’s back for the past hour, when she suddenly heard the door to dorm close, signaling the arrival of Jeongyeon, Momo and Chaeyoung.

 

Curious of what the three had discovered after being gone for so long, she tried to discreetly get out of the sleeping Tzuyu’s arms without waking her, to no avail however as the sleeping girl whimpered clutching onto her shirt. Her eyes fluttered open once more as she looked up at Dahyun trying to free herself.

 

“W-where are you going?” She asked fear lacing her tone, making Dahyun freeze in her tracks.

 

“Im Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Dahyun apologized quickly looking down at the girl.

 

“Please don’t leave..” The wide eyed Taiwanese girl pleaded, clutching onto her Unnie’s shirt just a little bit tighter.

 

“I won’t, I promise” the Korean girl whispered softly running a hand though the girl’s Vibrant purple hair.

 

Tzuyu nodded slightly laying her head on the older girls neck silently. The two sat it silence, Dahyun running a hand through the taller girl’s hair gently, while the younger girl silently played with the fingers of Dahyun’s other hand, that had been wrapped around her. Dahyun could see the now formed bruises on her arm and wrist and sighed mentally.

 

The two stayed that way for a while, neither one speaking, finding comfort in each other’s silence. The older girl would never object to having the younger girl in her arms, she enjoyed it very much, though she wished it was under better circumstances. They often enjoyed each other’s company, laying like this, never having to say anything because they somehow knew what was on the others mind, almost as the two had a silent agreement. Dahyun always contemplated about how having the other girl in her arms felt nice, and whether this was normal best friend behavior, though she always brushed it off and moved on.

 

The difference between every other time, and right now was that the air was thick with uncertainty, the older girl had no idea what was going through the younger girl’s mind, nor what had happened to her. She didn’t know how to fix it and make her feel better.

 

After another long moment of silence, Dahyun finally decided to speak.

 

“Tzu?” She spoke softly arm still wrapped around the girl, hand gently tasseling her hair.

 

“Hm?” the Taiwanese girl murmured, not looking up at her, as she continued to fiddle with her hand.

 

“W-what..” Dahyun stuttered with her words, not knowing how to approach the subject afraid of making upsetting the younger girl again. She took a deep breath knowing she couldn’t just let them avoid the topic, there were seven other girls who were worried about the youngest member as well.

 

“W-what happened earlier... at the movie theater?” Dahyun spoke, let her words fall out slowly, and carefully. She felt the taller girls body stiffen in her arms and gently began rubbing her back once more.

 

The room fell silent once more, and the Korean girl mentally cursed herself fearing she had caused the girl to close herself up again.

 

“I was going to the bathroom, and this group of guys huddled around the arcade area caught sight and started cat calling at me...” Tzuyu finally spoke up trailing off slightly, but Dahyun didn’t dare interrupt waiting for her to continue.

 

“I rolled my eyes and ignored them of course, cause clearly their behavior was disgusting and it made me feel uneasy” Tzuyu continued with a sigh

 

 

I should have gone with you.. I shouldn’t have let you go alone

 

Dahyun thought to herself, as the younger girl carried on with her story.

 

“I kept walking, trying to get passed them but suddenly they were all around... the one I can only assume was in charge, came up to me and suddenly I was pressed to a wall..” Dahyun could feel Tzuyu’s body start trembling once more, and held her tighter, tracing circles on her back once more.

 

__________

 

 

Tzuyu felt her body being pushed back into the wall, the smell of alcohol evident surrounding this area of the theater making her feel repulsed.

 

“What’s a pretty thing like you doing here all alone” the ring leader of the group asked, as held his hands on both sides of the wall beside her.

 

“I-I’m not alone, I’m with a friend, now if you’d please get out of my way” the Taiwanese girl said trying to keep her voice steady, as she tried to push past the man. To no avail however as the man simply pushed her back to the wall, a firm hand on her arms now as he kept her in place.

 

“L-Let go of me” Tzuyu tried squirming her way free, pushing at him, but the boy just tightened his grip on her, causing her to flinch at the pain from his force. “Y-you’re hurting me.. let go”

 

A smirk plastered on the guys face, sent a shiver down her spine, it was a clear indication he had no desire not plans to release her anytime soon.

 

“Why are you such in a rush to leave sweetness? Let’s have some fun” He said as he pressed his face closer, Tzuyu could feel his breath on her face the strong smell of alcohol hitting her making her want to gag.

 

“NO. now get off me” Tzuyu glanced around, her panic starting to set in once more. There was no one in site, this corner of the theater abandoned now that most of the movies had began playing, and she mentally cursed herself for coming out here alone. Dahyun had offered, but she had bluntly refused. 

 

She opened her mouth to scream maybe draw some attention to the area, but felt something bitter crash to her lips with force and her eyes widened as she realized the creeps lips were pressed to her. Forcefully pressing her into the wall, as he attacked lips.

 

“G-get off of me!” She all but screamed pushing the man away, though the sound was muffled as the man pressed further into her lips. She could feel his hand sunning up her body tugging at the the fitted tank top. The young Taiwanese girl knew Exactly was going to happen if she didn’t get away.

 

The lips were removed from hers, instead starting to trail her face and neck. As he pinned her wrists to stop her from pushing at him. “Just let yourself enjoy it sweetie” he whispered into her ear before bring his lips back to hers.

 

“And I said no! said get the hell off me!” She shouted bitting the mans lip hard, until she felt blood, causing him to pull away in pain as he looked at her wide eyed.

 

“Did you just bite me!?” The man growled as he let go of her with one hand and touched his lips. “Why You little Bitc-“ he began, but was cut off by a sharp pin in between his legs, as Tzuyu used all her force knee him in his area causing him stumble backwards in pain.

 

Tzuyu didn’t give him a moment to react and instantly bolted out of there not stopping till she was in the bathroom and locked away in the furthest back stall. The second the door was locked she felt her trembling legs give out on her as she crumpled to the floor. Her body was shaking, tears streaming down her face chocked sobs escaping her mouth. She could still taste the bitter alcohol taste, mixed together with the blood drawn from where she’d bit him on her lips, and felt herself start to gag before she’s hunching over the toilet and throwing up.

 

__________

 

By the Time Tzuyu finished her story she had started to cry and shake once more, Dahyun held her closely once more trying to calm the crying giant down.

 

“Shh tzu.. he’s gone now.. you did so good and got away” She coaxed softly, pressing kisses to the girl’s hair “you’re safe now he can’t hurt you”

 

The older girl herself was crying at this point, a mixture of guilt, sadness and anger fueling her emotions, though she didn’t let The Taiwanese girl see her cry. She wanted nothing more than to kill every single one of those assholes, making sure the one who had assaulted the younger girl suffered slowly.

 

It didn’t take long for Dahyun to calm Tzuyu down this time, and the silence once more filled the room.

 

She wanted to apologize to the younger girl, tell her how sorry she was for not coming sooner to find her, to express her guilt. Though she didn’t want to bring Tzuyu’s mind back there for the moment. So instead she opted to go for another route.

 

“There was a trailer for this new movie, it’s got talking animals and everything” Dahyun said quietly as looked up at the ceiling.

 

The mention of the words animals instantly perked the younger girl’s interest and she turned her head so her chin was resting on the older girl’s chest looking up at her with wide eyes.

 

“R-really?” She asked curiously

 

“Mhm, there was this one dog wearing a bike helmet with a face and it was the cutest thing ever” The older girl said with a nod looking down at the Taiwanese girl with a small smile.

 

A smile spread across Tzuyu’s face at the mention of the dog, her dimple making an appearance and making Dahyun’s heart flutter.

 

“It looked really funny, maybe we’ll go see it when it comes out?” Dahyun thought allowed, then cursed herself doubting the younger girl would ever want to step foot into a movie theater again after todays dramatic ordeal.

 

“I’d like that” Tzuyu said softly as she laid her cheek on Dahyun’s chest once more.

 

Silence filled the room once more, but the atmosphere was lighter now. Dahyun kept running a hand up and down Tzuyu’s back comfortingly, while The younger girl held onto her, the hand she had been holding now intertwined. They stayed that way, tangled with one another, for a while neither girl saying anything.

 

“Hey.. Dahyunie?” Tzuyu soft voice sound throughout the room, causing the older girl to look down at her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.. for staying with me and making me feel better.. I really appreciate it..” The Taiwanese girl said softly, her face flushing as she spoke, though the dimly lit room helped conceal it.

 

Dahyun shook her head, as she looked at the girl with a soft smile “You don’t have to thank me Tzuyu, I want to be here” she spoke softly, earning a smile from the latter.

 

“It’s what any friend would do” Dahyun quickly added the last part, afraid the other statement may have came off weird.

 

Tzuyu’s smile seemed to flatter at the comment, and ginger haired girl couldn’t quite read the expression on her face.

 

“Y-yeah.. you’re right” the younger girl said quietly as she turned her face away, so she was no longer facing the Dahyun.

 

“Friends..” she mumbled out, so low that it was inaudible. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth and she sighed softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally updated.. I feel accomplished lol! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, I’d love to know your thoughts on the chapter!


End file.
